I'll be home for Christmas
by rebecca a f
Summary: Just a short one shot at a tiva Christmas story. Hope you like it!


Ziva's feet hit the wet pavement with a thud as she ran down the dark abandoned street. Her breathing was heavy, her body tired. The cold winter are hit her like a fright train. _How long had she been running?_ She turned the corner and made quick work of sprinting down the street. She stopped in front of an apartment complex and slowly walked up the stairs, opening the door and welcoming the warm air. She rushed up three more flights of stairs and walked down a long hallway. Being careful to not disturb the peace.

As she approached a red door she took out her lock picking kit and got to work. In less than a minute she was inside. The smell of gingerbread and cinnamon filled the room. Blues, yellows, reds, and greens danced across the walls as the lights on the Christmas tree flashed. She set down her bag and took off her coat letting the warmth of the apartment envelop her. She untied her running shoes and placed them next to the men's black boots by the door. Then walked back over to he bag and removed a box wrapped in red from it and placed it under the Christmas tree, after pressing it to her lips. She smiled and looked around the room.

There was an assortment of cookies and a glass of milk placed next to the tree. And the DVD case for What a Wonderful World was on the coffee table. Ziva assumed that the DVD itself was still in the DVD player. With a little chuckle, Ziva took a chocolate chip cookie and sauntered down the dark hallway. Stopping at the second door on the right, she gently kicked the door open and walked in. Turning the light on, Ziva was shocked to see how clean the bathroom was. It practically sparkled. The shower was big enough for five people, the counter tops were marble, and the porcelain toilet was so clean you could see your reflection.

She slowly stripped out of her clothes. Folding them, not wanting to make a mess, and setting them on the counter. She turned on the shower and waited a moment before stepping into the stream of hot water. The water relaxed her sore muscles. She stood there just enjoying the feeling of peace before beginning to wash her self.

While Ziva was in the shower the door at the end of the hall opened. A tiny child padded out of the room. She had long brunette curls and green eyes. She was in a pink pajama nightgown, and Scooby-Doo slippers. She walked into the bathroom still half asleep. She walked straight to the toilet, not even paying attention to who was in the shower.

Ziva heard the bathroom door open and froze. _They couldn't be awake yet. _She peeked out the shower curtain and saw a head of brunette curls walk by her. She sighed knowing that the little girl was still to asleep to notice her. She went back to washing her hair, when she heard the toilet flush. The water grew ice cold and she let out a yelp.

The little girl was startled and started to scream. The bathroom door burst open and a tall, broad shouldered, handsome mane with green eyes came in. the little girl stopped screaming and ran over to him. He embraced her and asked, "What's wrong, Tali?"

She just pointed to shower and buried her head into his neck. He slowly walked over to the shower, pulled back the curtain and nearly dropped Tali at the sight of Ziva soaking wet, suds in her hair, naked and standing in his shower. "Ziva" he breathed out.

At the mention of her name Tali's head popped up. "Ima!" the little girl shouted squirming in her father's arms. Ziva took the little girls face in her hands before kissing her forehead and telling her to go get dressed for breakfast. The little girl happily obliged to her mothers instructions. Running out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

After Tali had left the room Ziva rinsed the rest of the suds out of her hair. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped her self in a towel as she said, "Tony, I-" Before she could finish her sentence he was kissing her passionately.

"I've missed you so much." Tony said running his hands up and down her sides.

"I know I have missed you as well!"

"I didn't think you would be back in time for Christmas."

"I told you I would be home for Christmas." She singed as she pecked him on the lips.


End file.
